Married To A Prince
by SonyaShulen
Summary: Everything used to be perfect until she was forced to get married to the Prince for the sake of the peace treaty between their parents. She loses her memories and started becoming wild. The Prince cared less but the more he did, the more he seems to care.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

Anime / Manga © by Higuchi Tachibana

Fanfiction story plot © by SonyaShulen

► **Married To A Prince**◄

► Chapter 1 : Marriage ◄

_Inspired song : "Brand New Days" : Yumi Kawamura _

_

* * *

_

I hear the sound of the royal drums. I hear the royal songs being played at the background. I hear people laughing and crying. I hear people welcoming me. I made sure my posture was good and I was good-mannered. Today, is a special day for me but I didn't think so. I only knew about this day three months ago as I was forced into this. I didn't even know the person that's currently situated in front of me. Everyone was in their own group chattering. I was just following this royal stranger everywhere he goes while people congratulated us. I put up a smile but in my heart, I was actually depressed.

Yes, I'm getting married today. A special day for me, a depressing day for me as well. I am the Princess of the Sakura Kingdom and today I'm getting married to the Prince of the Hyuuga Kingdom, Prince Natsume Hyuuga. We were both walking from one group to another to shake hands with everyone. I could see very well that, the person I'm getting married to isn't really happy with this sudden marriage as well. I was glad that I wasn't the only one that feels that way.

The trumpets suddenly sounded. The kings and queens of both the Sakura and Hyuuga Kingdoms got up to the stage and gave their royal speech. "To all the dear guests that is here to attend both of our son's and daughter's royal marriage today, I welcome all of you and thank all of you for the trouble all of you got into on the way here. Today would be a special day for both the Sakura and Hyuuga Kingdom. A wedding between Prince Natsume Hyuuga and Princess Mikan Sakura would be held today at seven in the evening which is only fifteen minutes away. When the marriage is over, a peace treaty between both kingdoms will be signed. Thank you," the kings and queens said.

Both the prince and I got up the stage with our hands intertwined. The marriage judge just stood in front of us and looked at us. We said our prayers. He didn't mention the '_forever_' part because I'm close to sure that we would not be able to in this forever. This was only for the peace treaty. That's the only reason we agreed to it. After signing the marriage contract, the crowd went back to their party. Prince Natsume Hyuuga told me that he wanted to be with his friends for the day. I smiled at him and told him sure. I got to the nearest seat I could find and took a glass of champagne to drink.

"For a bride today, you seem pretty lonely," someone came up to me and said. I looked up and was shocked to see Lord Akira.

"Your rightful highness, Lord Akira," I bowed down a head as gesture of respect. Lord Akira Nuruwasa was the Prince Of The Nuruwasa Kingdom. His hands grabbed my shoulders and told me, "Don't have to be formal, Princess Sakura. Today's your big day,". Well, it didn't feel like a big day to me. I have friends but my friends were non-royalty so they were not allowed to come for my wedding. I was all alone. The only people I know in this huge place were my parents and Prince Natsume Hyuuga.

He took the seat beside me and asked, "You don't have any friends here?"

"They are non-royalty. They are forbidden to come," I told him truthfully. He smiled at me and looked at me.

"Your husband isn't doing a good job in entertaining you for the night?" he questioned further.

"He's with his friends," I told him again. Lord Akira is easy to speak with. He went on talking with me and telling me jokes even though they're pretty much lame. I laughed with him and the time passed in a blink of an eye. I only knew that it was close to twelve midnight when Prince Natsume Hyuuga came up to me and said, "Princess,"

"Now it's the time for the Midnight Dance. We shall start with the Prince and Princess of the Hyuuga and Sakura Kingdom," the emcee of the ceremony said. Prince Natsume Hyuuga took my hand and walked to the centre of the dance floor. I placed my left hand on his right shoulder and my right hand was intertwined with his left hand. His right hand was placed on my waist as we started our graceful waltz. Our movements were graceful and people would think that we're a perfect match. Sadly, this was all an act. Both of us had practised this dance repeatedly until we were perfect in it.

We danced in circles and soon the other guests joined into the dance circle. We exchanged partners throughout the entire dance. I danced with several different lords of princes. I've danced with Lord Tsubasa, Lord Youchi, Lord Akira, Lord Nogi and many others as well. The last dance was certainly back with my husband, Prince Natsume Hyuuga. We danced in circles. We just danced with the beat of the music. At about two in the morning, the ceremony was dismissed. There was a car to get us back to the prince's home.

Since we're now husband and wife, we have to sleep in the same room and on the same bed. But before our marriage, we made a deal with each other that, no matter what happens, the responsibility is ours and we will not trouble either party. My problems are only my problems and his problems are only his problems. We may be together on the outside, but between both of us, we're do individuals.

"You can bathe first if you want," he told me when he took out his suit. I nodded at him and entered the bathroom. I took off my long white gown. I felt much more comfortable without a thick layer of fabric over me. I entered the shower and put it to the coolest level. '_So refreshing_' I told myself. After my cool bath, I got my robe and wore it before getting out of the bathroom.

"I'm done, my Lord," I told him formally. Even though we were together, I have to make sure my manners were made so we would not seem too close. He didn't answer me and just got his robe then entered the bathroom. I got onto the bed and faced my table lamp which I didn't switch off. I wasn't very sure when exactly I dropped unconscious, but the last thing I knew was, Prince Natsume Hyuuga came out of the bathroom and switched off the lamp beside me and his body laid on the other side of the bed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I woke up with the ray of lights shining through the window. I blinked and reality came rushing into my head. My first day as a married princess. I looked at the other side of the bed and found that it's empty. The clock only showed seven in the morning. The Prince must had already left early this morning. I got into the bathroom and took another chilling bath. What struck me was, the Prince didn't have any of his stuff here. His shampoo, toothbrush and everything else that I remembered seeing yesterday that belonged to him, was certainly missing. After my bath, I opened the closet and only saw my clothes.

I dressed myself into a simple dress and sat in front of the dressing table. There was a note there with a familiar handwriting. I picked it up and it seems that the Prince had left it here for me to read.

_'To : Princess Mikan Sakura' _it says.

_According to the contract, we will be together as a couple only at certain events. Besides those days, I'll be staying at a private island two hours from the place you'll be staying. You can live as you like there. I'll return during once a month and during important events. This way, we could live like how we were before we got married._

_-Prince Natsume Hyuuga_

The letter was short but the contents were enough. I placed the note into the wardrobe underneath my dresser. It seems that I have this entire room to myself but what can I do with it? I walked down to the living quarters and only saw the maids. "Princess Mikan Sakura, do you wish to eat your breakfast now, your highness?" the maid asked me.

"Drop the highness, please," I told her and smiled. "Sure, I would love to have my breakfast now,".

The maid went into the kitchen and came out quickly with the plates of food. There were too much food served in front of me. This could easily feed minimum three people. "Isn't this a little too much?" I asked the maid.

"This is the usual serving, Princess Mikan Sakura. It's just that today, Prince Natsume Hyuuga didn't eat his breakfast today," the maid told me truthfully. I pursed my lips and took my servings. I took the amount that was enough for me and got to my seat and started eating. It's so quiet unlike back home where I would invite all my friends over to have my meals together with me. Now, I'm a married woman with her husband living outside their rightful home.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Months after months passed swiftly. I was informed that Prince Natsume Hyuuga had called the princesses from different kingdoms to spend time with me. I missed my freedom that I used to have. The princesses weren't bad mean to me, but they were not the same as my other friends. Princess Imai, Princess Umenomiya, Princess Ogasawara and Princess Shouda. They were all nice to me, but I didn't really pay attention to them at all.

Something ran through my mind one day and I wanted to ask them a favour.

"Have any of you been outside of your rightful grounds?" I asked them.

"Yes. As long our safety is sure, we are allowed to leave our rightful grounds any time," Princess Umenomiya told me.

"I would really want to have a tinge of the city. I have never been outside before," I stated. My parents never allowed me to leave my rightful grounds. They said that there were kidnappers on the loose, rapists and thieves. They were worried of my safety more compared to my own sanity. "Can we go out today, please?" I asked the princesses which was looking rather worried.

"We can but we can't really keep you safe as we have to keep ourselves safe as well," Princess Ogasawara told me. I was definitely fine with that. I could take care of myself and I'm positive with that. "It's alright,".

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

For once after my marriage, I had fun. We walked and shopped. Everything was perfect and I wanted to stay this way forever. We stopped at a nearby café and enjoyed some drinks. The princesses bodyguards were outside our special suite guarding the entrance. I looked at the clock near the counter and it showed that it was already five in the evening.

"It's already five," I told them with a sullen look.

"We had so much fun but I guess we have to leave now," Princess Imai said and all of us got up from our seats. We bid our goodbyes and left for our cars respectively. The ride home was silent as only me and the driver were present in that car. I drifted to sleep and dropped unconscious soon enough. The sound of the car horn being pressed repeatedly woke me up from my slumber and I notice that the car was skidding and swivelling on the road. The driver lost control of the wheel and we crashed right to the light pole at the side of the road. Everything went pitch black immediately after that.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I woke up with a blinding florescent light, just right above my face. In front of me stood people – which I didn't recognize – with worried faces. They were somewhat familiar, but my head hurts as hell when I tried remembering them. The boy with raven hair – which looks about the same age as me – with piercing crimson eyes walked towards me.

"How are you feeling, Princess Mikan Sakura?" the stranger addressed me formally. I was a princess and my name is Mikan Sakura. That's as much information about me I could get right now. "I...I feel fine," I told the stranger which I still couldn't remember his name.

"Where am I and why am I here?" I looked at the crowd in front of me and asked. They gave me worried look and that didn't help me much in answering my question. I was pretty sure I'm at the hospital, but I don't remember the reason why I'm here. When nobody answered my simple question, I looked at the same stranger that asked about my condition. "Why am I here?" I asked him again.

"You were involved in a car accident, Princess," he told me as a matter of fact. At least, I knew the reason I'm here and all the worried glances I was given by everyone.

"Oh," I said. I knew I sounded rude for talking this way especially when I'm a princess. But honestly, I don't remember and don't really recognize everyone here. I only found them familiar but nothing came across my mind. After a short silence, I took in a deep breathe and got all my courage to ask the question. "Who are all of you, actually?" I said while looking at my fingers playing with the corner of the comforter.

I heard a gasp and looked at the person. She looks like me. Brown hair and all. Her eyes were red due to the crying and her hands holding the bed railing were trembling. The door suddenly opened and a man in a white coat together with a woman wearing white entered the room and I suspect that the man was a doctor and the woman was a nurse of this hospital. The doctor checked my heartbeat and my pulse. "Does your head hurt, Princess Mikan Sakura?" he asked me.

"No. I just don't remember everyone anything," I told him. I was starting to feel frightened and scared. I don't feel like a princess as what everybody says. I don't sound and look like a princess either. After examining me, the doctor motioned an older looking man – that was standing beside the crying woman – out of the room with him. Everyone stared at me as if I was in a verge of dieing.

The stranger with the crimson orbs broke the silence by saying, "This is getting us no where, your highnesses. I have to get going and accomplish some tasks," he said when he faced the crowd in front of me. He then faced me and said, "I shall take my leave now, Princess Mikan Sakura," he said and took my hand and kissed it before he left the room.

"My son is right. The only way for us to help the princess is by helping her regain her memories gradually," another older man said. It seems that the stranger earlier was his son. At the same time, then man that followed the doctor out came into the room and whispered something to do crying woman's ear. Her eyes widened and a smile crept into her face and breathed out the words, "Thank God," she said and came towards me. She took my hand into hers and started speaking.

"We'll help you regain your memories, dear," she told me with a smile. I nodded at her and smiled. I felt a family bond between both of us and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Yes, mother. Thank you," I told her. She heard me and her smile became wider.

* * *

A new story. I know some of you might be wondering where I have been for the past few days or weeks. It's just that I haven't been free to write. :x I will try to make it up to you guys. And another thing, I'm joining this thing called "**Nanowrimo**" next month. 50, 000 words in the month of November. Care to join me?


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. :(

Really sorry for only saying this now but better late than never, right? Anyway, I am really sorry to say that I have to go on Hiatus for a month or less. I have to concentrate on my 50,000 words (nanowrimo) competition within this month. But I could promise all of you one thing which is, if I do have some spare time to continue writing without affecting my nanowrimo, I would try my best to write. I have a one-shot [Angel and The Fallen Angel] dedicated to all my reviewers as a apology. I really hope you all would love it. You can find the story through my profile.

If you're lazy, then here is the link. Just get rid of the unnecessary spaces in between.

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 5 0 0 7 2 7 / 1 / A n g e l _ a n d _ T h e _ F a l l e n _ A n g e l

There's another one that I wrote just before going on hiatus. You could read it if you want.

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 7 1 3 4 1 / 1 / T h e _ L a s t _ M e m o r y

And again, get rid of the unnecessary spaces.

Hope all of you would understand me. :)


End file.
